


Be With Me

by Aliceblueberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, force ghost, tros
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceblueberry/pseuds/Aliceblueberry
Summary: Rey meets Ben's force ghost again on Ahch-To.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> 给EP9的Reylo一个交代。特别心疼Ben，在Star Wars的世界里和真实的世界里都不为众人理解。

青色的浪拍打着礁石，蕾伊又回到了Ahch-To的小岛上。

第一次来的时候，卢克大师问她，她为何来这里。那时她说是害怕蛰伏在自己体内的那个东西。不论她当时指的是什么，它已经在西斯星球上灰飞烟灭了。秘密，欲望，原力的黑暗面，帕尔帕廷的血脉，预言。唯一见到光的是她一直努力否认的、不可言说的爱，但那份爱终究还是倒在了她身后的黑暗中。

于是蕾伊走进光明，现在她是天行者的学徒，最后的绝地，英雄，战友，孤独的爱人。

起初蕾伊请求在前线继续作战，但每到一个星球，每铲除一个第一秩序军阀，她就愈发疲惫。她厌倦了无差别地轰击风暴兵，他们就像断线木偶似的一个个倒下——千篇一律的白色面盔下，会有谁成为又一个芬恩吗，假如再给他们一次机会的话？她对危险也麻木了，总是机械地往火力最密的方向冲，击落那些爆能光束就像反射四面八方的雨。后来蕾伊才意识到，她内心渴望着听到金属下的呼吸声，一个黑袍戴兜帽的人试图定住她。那样她就可以再一次摘下他的面具，对他说话，把一切错误都纠正。

可是不再有机会了。不再有人会称呼她为传闻中的女孩、给我制造大麻烦的女孩了。

\------------------------

所以蕾伊离开了，这次没有理睬波的“最好的战士”的叽里咕噜，战争胜利后也拒绝接受新共和国的荣誉奖章。她回到塔图因归还了卢克兄妹的遗物，打造了属于自己的光剑，对外声称有个天行者后裔拯救了银河系。想到科洛桑地下世界的酒吧里有人八卦一代绝地大师卢克·天行者的神秘情人和私生女，蕾伊忍俊不禁。

那以后她就一人住在Ahch-To，同绝地古籍和波格鸟为伴。她几乎什么都没带，旧东西只留下了千年隼。一个记忆空白的R4型机器人，还有一台全息通讯仪，是朋友们逼她带上的。

和朋友们最近一次通讯也是十周以前的事了。波成了大名鼎鼎的达默龙将军。新共和国百废待兴，他正在为竞选议员而奔走。蕾伊他们几个一致认为，凭波在抵抗军中的领导力和英俊迷人的外表，他当选希望很大。芬恩和萝丝几经周折终于走到了一起。他们在科雷利亚某家精密零件厂工作，但芬恩说他们可能要辞职了，因为萝丝受不了厂长豢养非人类种族生物的态度。

蕾伊将千年隼停在岸边，朝小岛的顶端攀去。

自从厄西戈那一天起，一转眼已经两年了。今天她格外想他，想他们，她的家人们。虽然理性告诉她，这种想念没有任何好的结果。蕾伊面朝大海，漂浮在空中试图冥想，试图忽略掉苦涩的感觉哪怕一分钟。可是在意识触及礁石下汹涌的暗流的刹那，她的心尖锐地疼起来。她呼喊着一个名字，然而奇迹并没有发生。蕾伊跌入水中。

她知道这汹涌的暗流要裹挟自己去那个老地方了。

\----------------------

隧道长而幽深，但她坠落的声音被洞壁迅速吸收了，几乎像一句叹息。欢迎回来，蕾伊·帕尔帕廷。

我是蕾伊·天行者。她在脑海里倔强地重复着。

哈，试图依傍那个绝地家族。你可以摈弃达斯·西迪厄斯的姓氏，但你无法抹去你生于黑暗原力的事实。过去是如此，现在更加如此。

倔强的女孩，用意念生出这么坚固的屏障，那声音打趣道。好吧，我们看看这屏障能不能帮你抵挡住你的本性。

她忽然感觉到饥渴。蕾伊竭力平静下来，但由心底生出的岩浆灼烧着，侵蚀着她，好像她的皮肤都龟裂开了，露出熊熊赤红。她要，她像干涸了一千年的贾库一般想要，她要汲取，要攫取，贪婪地掠夺，她能在一眨眼间把整个恩多上葱绿的生命吸成焦炭。蕾伊摔倒在地，甲虫一样四脚朝天抽搐着，张着嘴却没有呼号声。她甚至不感觉痛苦，因为她就是痛苦本身。

你还是那么渴望他。西斯的声音叹息着，小小绝地学徒，真以为自己已经学到原力的真谛了？你连捡回来的命都是黑暗原力给的，你一生都是它的仆人。你以为你在用原力做正确的事吗？

她看到卢克，莱娅，汉，朋友们谴责的眼神。你不该活着的。我们害怕你。你为了自己强大，成为天行者，是如何吸尽了他，榨干了他？

是的，我要他，蕾伊恶意地重复着。我占有他整个的身躯，整个的心灵，整个的原力。他的力量、暴虐和狂怒属于我。他毕生的命运，他一切的泪与笑、恨与爱，都尽数属于我——

爱。这个字眼让她打了个激灵，恢复了片刻理智，但旋即她恐怖地意识到自己曾经拥有的爱已嬗变成了死亡。

内心欲望的岩浆凝固了，这时她才发现自己是多么冷。

她失去他了。

看看你都做了些什么。那个声音幻化成铺天盖地的狞笑声，从隧道尽头扑来——

“本！”蕾伊尖叫道，但在这隧道里她的声音竟幻化为了帕尔帕廷嘶哑的耳语，令她一阵恶心。她闭上双眼，但幻象挥之不去，身上被寒冷而绝望的湿气侵袭着，越挣扎越冷。“与我同在，”她在心里默念着，不敢也没有力气出声，“与我同在。与我同在。与我同在……”

\------------------------------

蕾伊不记得自己是怎么回到小屋的，但她大概还活着吧，因为她眼睁睁地看着自己的手哆嗦着点燃了炉膛里的火。

“本，我又到下面去了。“她颤抖着说，“我没能准备好。黑暗面…它又抓住我了，把我拖下去看…看我自己把你害死。“一滴咸水淌过她的嘴角，她不确定是海水还是眼泪。

她看着本·索罗死去多少次了?在厄西戈，他张着双眼僵在自己怀中。 凌波艇上他被她一剑穿胸，跌入波涛。她高高坐在西斯皇帝的王座上俯视他虫豸般扭曲着。在弑星者基地上，她将他劈为两半，白雪上泅了血色形状。甚至有一次，她疯也似地用原力折磨他的意志，在他早已失去所有意识后也没有停歇......

“本，我不明白。”蕾伊喃喃说道，蹒跚地走向床头。“我从未憎恨过原力。可是为什么，原力给予我们这么多天赋，却又夺走我们这么多自由？为什么，我们的归宿本该是彼此，原力又偏要把我们拆散？”她抱起薄薄一叠黑色的衣裤，哀伤地笑着。“本，命运要我终生献给绝地之道，启迪年轻的心灵，维护银河和平。原力在上，它知道我的责任感不允许我懈怠，因为带走你就剩下了我唯一一个。”蕾伊轻摇着衣物，宛如环搂着有形的肉身，“该死的，原力它看穿了我，当然。它知道我害怕成为千古罪人。它更知道我害怕，如果我坠入了黑暗面…我死后就...再也见不到你了。”她再也忍不住了，把他唯一剩下的东西捂在胸口，泪水扑簌簌地落下来。

“蕾伊！”黑色衣物被她的泪水沾湿，蓦地灼烧起来。蕾伊闭着双眼，将它按得更紧。“蕾伊，我在这里。”滚烫的血从她的心脏蔓延到四肢百骸，声声呼唤叩击着她的脉搏。蕾伊，蕾伊，蕾伊，那个固执的声音恳求着，看着我，回答我。逐渐地，她颤栗着放松了蜷曲的身体。然后她睁开了眼睛。

\-----------------------

本·索罗。他还是她记忆中的样子，脸庞苍白，头发乌黑，就连右胁衣服上那个小洞也仍在。他微笑着，温柔地、炽热地凝视着她，而她以同样的方式望着他。他们之间的链接好像又复苏了，那么多那么多明亮的、喜悦的生命原力在她全身循环流淌着，蕾伊觉得自己下一秒就要融化了。

“本，你回来了。”她小声说，虽然知道这并非真实。

他的眼神暗淡了一点，但依然平和。“亲爱的，我永远会为了你回来的。”

“本是对的，孩子。“一个慧中透黠的声音同意道，“我们永远会与你同在，一如原力。”

卢克大师。他一袭灰袍，头发和胡须在脸庞边缘接壤。他眼神还是那么锐利，估计听到银河中散布的那些关于他风流韵事的传闻可不太愉快。紧挨着他的莱娅和汉——蕾伊欣慰地想，他们终于团聚了——也还是老样子。莱娅穿着旧夹克，头发在脑后挽成两个髻，汉一只手随便插在裤兜里，另一只手搂着她依然挺拔的后背。

她的家人们。蕾伊好想大喊，我决定不当绝地去当走私犯了。千年隼我保养得可好呢——汉，我们来试试她会不会打破科舍尔航线的记录。莱娅，我会去寻找你最喜欢的野姜花。卢克，我们再玩一次全息棋吧，再讲一次你们深入赫特人贾巴的地宫营救汉的故事。本，还记得金色骰子吗？我会在银河深处找到它，再将它归还到你手心里。

可是她没有喊出来。因为她是蕾伊·天行者，最后的绝地武士。孑然一身。

请指引我，蕾伊默默祈祷。教我如何直面自身的黑暗。教我如何在蒙昧、怀疑和欲念中前行。教我如何消化得而复失的孤独。教我如何尘封我最宝贵的记忆。

\--------------------

屋外雨声如瀑，仿佛整个Ahch-To的海水都从天上被倾倒下来。半透明的人像围住她。他们的眼神那么柔和，看着她就像看着一个小女孩。

“蕾伊，你害怕。你来Ahch-To找我的时候，我也一样害怕。只有全知全能的人方能无忧无惧，但纵然是绝地武士，又有谁人能到此境界？真正可怖的，不过是逃避恐惧自身罢了。”

“我也害怕。原来倒不大在乎，自从遇见了公主殿下就怕得厉害。——大概是因为爱吧。所以我想，蕾伊，你这么怕大概是因为力敏性要你操心太多人了（看看这俩人就是例子）。依我看，大爱无疆是够辛苦的，但你也—愿意—所以丫头，我只能说，照顾好自己。愿原力与你同在。”

“亲爱的蕾伊，爱能招致忧惧，亦能招致勇气。前路迷茫时，爱会陪伴你走下去。蕾伊，我儿子的爱拯救了你，你也将以爱拯救更多人。银河渺渺，你还会造访许多星球，但无论你去哪里，我们都会与你同在。”

她的眼睛转向本。他漆黑的眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴唇抿成一条忧伤的线。他鼻翼微微翳动着，那是他在下定决心的标志。

他向她伸出一只手，喉头滚动了一下。

“蕾伊。”他简单地说。

蕾伊本能地握住他的手。刹那间一切都不再重要了。

\-----------------------

在那之前和之后她有过很多次原力幻视，但唯有在和本·索罗的原力链接中，蕾伊才会经历触手可及的真实。她看到的幻象不是一幅线条寥寥的壁画，而是在混沌中萌发的胎儿。在由过去与未来、可能发生和业已发生的一切网罗成的神秘子宫中央，是本和她共同参与的预言，而她总感觉肩负着使命要一丝不苟地实现那预言。

她看到自己足迹踏遍银河，几十年如一日地求索，磨练，传授，直到自己离世一个世纪以后，仍会被铭记是银河中最传奇的绝地之一。但她也看到本少年时不羁的坏笑，看到自己似伪还真的嗔怪，他的温存，她的羞赧…幻象虚虚实实，她迷惘起这些究竟是自己的凭空想象还是失落的记忆。

等幻视终于消散时，她不可思议地发觉面前只剩下了本，而她正躺在他的臂弯里。准确地说，她漂浮在半空中，但颈窝和腿窝又分明感受到坚实的支撑。

“我是你的记忆，就和爸、妈、卢克叔叔一样。”本解释道，“但我又不只是记忆。蕾伊，我仍在链接的另一端等着你。——你能感觉到吗？”

她当然能。蕾伊有些宽慰又有些愧疚地想，她这辈子都放不下他了。

当然了，你还是那么渴望他。

“本，我很抱歉。”她必须抓紧时间告诉他最重要的话，“我没能救你。” 

蕾伊总是想，如果自己早一点醒过来，原力再强大一点，训练再努力一点就好了；如果她早一点明白，真正要紧的不是打败凯洛·伦，而是拯救本·索罗，就好了。

“你已经救了我，蕾伊。我一直在你身边。“他声音低沉。

“不。“蕾伊努力仰起头瞪向本，”我要活生生的你！”她实在是受够了”与你同在“这种空话了，他难道不明白吗？他本该同她呼吸，同她相知相契，同她走完在浩渺原力中的这一遭啊。

“别告诉我这是命运。“她恶狠狠地揪住他的衣领。这是她厌恶的另一套旧绝地屁话，把人生中的大起大落说得云淡风轻。照这套说辞，如果不是那天捡到了BB-8，她的这套”隐藏命运“根本就不会启动。”命运是懒惰又想冒充智者的人发明出来的借口！不过是方便他们后知后觉地说我注定如何伟大，你又注定如何罪恶罢了。”

本低头瞥了一眼自己被扯得裸露的胸膛。然后他默默地将目光移到她脸上，好久不发一言。他看似面无表情，深褐色的眸子里却分明压抑着狂暴，曾经的凯洛·伦每次夺取生命前都是这种眼神。她知道，这是他痛苦时的样子。

终于他说：“假如一切都由命运安排，绝不会有我救回你。”

“…我也不用眼睁睁看着你的鬼魂四处游荡了。”她哽了半天，忿忿地憋出一句。

他嘴角抽动了一下，几乎是笑的弧度。“不会的，蕾伊，只有你看得到我。当我向原力归还我肉身时，我的意念奔入了你体内，因为我将生命原力传递给你的时候，满心只有和你在一起这一个想法——也许这一次，原力终于听到了我的愿望吧。”

他...还活在她身上？

蕾伊不禁伸出手靠近他的脸。和她记忆中的一样，本还是拥有狂狷的头发，古板严肃的口鼻，不同的是脸颊特别特别消瘦。她小心地翻转掌心最柔软的部分，想要一点点贴上他的颧骨，相触的瞬间他哆嗦了一下，绷紧了全身。

“亲爱的，原谅我...“本恳求道，”那时我必须做我该做的事......这是我们最好的结果了。“

她怎能甘心接受呢。她自己还会活很久，很久很久很久，久到即使分一半生命给他，还是足够他俩度过普通人平静的一生。那么，如果你非要先于我离开人世，也给我留下一些踪迹吧，哪怕一支歌、一道吻痕或一捧星尘。好让我记得，还有你引领我走完自己在原力中未尽的路。

“你说你活在我身上。向我证明。”她轻声命令道。

他微微狡笑的样子像极了他的父亲。“遵命，公主殿下。”

\-------------------------------------------

无疑他是她的另一半，更深沉、更忧伤、更黑暗，却也更有力的另一半。

蕾伊望着躺在对面的本这样想道。她在他的瞳仁里照见自己的好奇、胆怯，和不可否认的渴望。

本·索罗像是用目光抚摸着她。他小心翼翼地接触她的额头，她细挺的鼻梁，一点点扩散到她微红的脸颊。闭上眼睛，原力就像太阳晒透的布料般柔软，遮住了她的脸。

蕾伊不禁伸出舌尖舔舐。他倒抽了一口气，她才意识到自己真的濡湿了他的手心。

本责怪似的瞪了她一眼，她回报以戏谑。然后他继续动作，拂过她的下颏，蔓延至她的脖颈，掠过她的锁骨。最后他的触摸聚拢在她心脏之下，像托着一只倒悬的梨。

她眨眨眼，他便会意，拇指搭上她深色的乳晕。他的力量一开始微乎其微，渐渐加重，然后旋转起来。原力打起了漩涡，裹挟着她荡漾开去，她顿时觉得在他揉捏之下自己的乳房要涨破了——

蕾伊一阵眩晕，小腹里像有千百只蝴蝶在扑棱。她本能地蜷起身子，将纤足搭在本的腰部。

这把戏非同小可。他低吼一声，眼里的爱怜迅速褪为欲望，一只手愈发急促地蹂躏她的胸脯，另一只手扣住她的脑后勺，将她扳近———

她刚来得及呻吟一声，本·索罗就急切地撬入她的嘴，仿佛要吻透她的灵魂。

\------------------

即使蕾伊闭着眼睛，本·索罗仍然无处不在。她双腿偎在他的腿上，像相依生长的树的根系。他膨大的根茎抵在她洞口上方，铁砧一样坚硬滚烫。她知道他同样能感受到自己，感受她每一寸酥软的身躯和湿滑扩张的、等待着他的穴道。

有那么一会，他们都没有声音，没有动作，只是感受着彼此呼吸的起伏和下体灼热核心的相接。

告诉我，蕾伊轻声说，这一切都是真的吗？

和原力一样真实。温暖湿润的回答吹入她耳朵。

蕾伊舒了口气，仰起脸吻他。她在找到他嘴唇的同时终于感觉到他的进入。

\-----------------------

蕾伊感觉自己在高潮的浪峰被抛起抛落了无数次。她是个黑洞，不知疲倦地将他的星尘吸纳。

终于，爱欲的浪潮退去了，只留下她躺在海滩上。蕾伊阖着双眼迷迷糊糊地朝下摸索，触到了腿缝间的一片粘湿，才确认这不是她的想象。

轻风吹过，撩过她汗湿的发丝，偷吻她的眼皮。睡吧，我最亲爱的，本·索罗在风中低语道。我会记得你的味道。

她的味道？蕾伊皱皱鼻子，意识到自己身上散发着野姜花的清香。这种原产于奥德朗的花，是莱娅喜爱的味道，属于母亲的味道。花香盈满了他们的原力纽带，却一点点浅淡下去，因为扩散——因为他的远去。

蕾伊将手抚上她的肚脐，那是野姜花芬芳的来源。

“本，我知道。”

我将在Ahch-To的小岛上重建绝地学院，芬恩会是我的第一个学徒。我们会造访群星，寻找那些如同我们自己一样的孩子们，默默无闻地生存、守候着不知名的等待的孩子们，带他们回家。

我会记得孩子们第一次看到光剑的好奇，第一次用原力托起鹅卵石的雀跃。可是，总有一天他们也要一个个走下暗流底的那条隧道，独自面对心魔。

我自己又何尝不会一次又一次去那隧道，黑暗原力一视同仁地侵袭我们。只是我知道，本，你的幻象会在隧道里徘徊，陪伴在我身侧，当我直面自己西斯的过往。你是我不透露于世人的秘密，亦是我抵挡心内深渊的屏障。

通过幻视我直面深渊。本，幻视告诉我，黑暗原力终将再次带走我至亲至爱之人，正如它带走你一样。我不知道究竟是谁、什么时候、什么因果，唯一确定的是我必须接受。我发誓要尽力去爱与理解每一个学徒，不再重蹈卢克大师的覆辙。可是谁又知道演变的结局呢？纵使沟通心灵的原力多么强大，也难以跨越误解、诱惑与猜忌的沟壑啊。

我想有个力敏生命感应到了我的忧郁。我能感应到他的意念在我体内模糊地蠕动着，试图呼唤我。亲爱的，那是你的种子落在那里生根发芽。总有一天我会对上那双年轻的天行者的眼睛，向他讲述你和我，每一个天行者都经历过的的挣扎和纠结，悔恨和懦弱，欲念和幻梦。天行者家族的人都拥有强大的原力天赋，却也因此容易被原力掌控命运。

我不知道他将背负怎样的命运，而我们的过往又会如何标记他轨迹的走向。但无论光明与黑暗，我只希望他有属于自己的一生。这个孩子不是他的曾祖父安纳金那样的“天选之子”，他是我们的选择，是我们不再以读心术猜度彼此心中的迷雾，而是简单地说出那句“我爱你”的选择。

我爱你，本，以我所知不多的爱的方式：无条件地信任，无保留的接纳，无休止的等待。

“直到原力令我们重逢。”

蕾伊微笑着呢喃道。

然后她睡着了，梦里开满了野姜花。


End file.
